German Patent No. 44 46 779 describes a contactless energy-transfer system having a U-shaped pick-up. A system of this kind is described in German Patent No. 197 35 624, as well.
PCT International Published Patent Application No. WO 92/17929 describes a contactless energy-transfer system having an E-shaped pick-up.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. H5-207605 describes a contactless energy-transfer system having a C-shaped pick-up.
German Published Patent Application No. 195 12 107 describes a leaky wave conductor for transmitting information.